I Call Him Father
by Danni-Kibou
Summary: Revised Story!  Sakura finds out who she really is .
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**_

A blue haired woman was lying in a clad white bed. Her hair was a mess and her amber eyes looked tired. She was covered in sweat but still was smiling. She had a bundle of blankets in her arms and a little cry came from it. An orange man came over and leaned over the side of the bed smiling a bit.

"Hm…Beautiful isn't she Pein?" The woman asked, her amber eyes still on her newborn.

"Very beautiful indeed, she gets her beauty from you. Don't you agree Konan?" Pein asked. Konan blushed a bit and smiled.

"What village do you want to send her to?" Pein asked with a serious tone in his voice. Konan looked down sadly at her newborn. She ran her free hand through her short blue locks.

"Pein…I want her with us." Konan stated quietly. Pein dropped his head and started got up to walk away from the bed. With his back facing Konan he said:

"Konan, she will not be safe here." Konan lowered her head.

"But-"

"Do you want her to die?" Pein asked. Konan snapped her neck around facing him.

"No, it's just-"

"Then I suggest we drop her off at the nearest village, 3 days from now." Pein turned around to face Konan. She sighed and looked at her newborn.

"What will we name her?"

"Sakura." Came Pein's hard stern voice. Konan smiled. It fit her. She had no idea how the newly named Sakura had pink hair but at this point she really didn't care.

_I'm sorry Sakura._

_**~Day 1~**_

Little Sakura was lying in her crib sleeping with the new bird Deidara had made for her.

"Deidara, isn't that dangerous?" A red haired man asked while cleaning some parts of his puppets.

"Sure is, hn." Deidara stated, while twiddling with his clay.

"If it blows her head off, Leader-sama is going to murder you." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to blow her head off, Jeez." The bird all of a sudden turned red color and was growing. Deidara didn't look like he really cared that the bird was going to blow up any second. Sasori's brown eyes widened and he rushed to the crib and picked up the bird.

"Deidara…" Sasori hissed. He held the bird a little while longer and…'POOF'. Deidara chuckled.

"Bubbles…?" Sasori said astounded. His eyes were wide and confused. One of the little circular floating objects popped on Sasori's nose, making him shut his eyes tightly.

"Duhh…I'm not going to kill Leader-sama's kid. Do I look like I'm stupid?" Sasori hesitated to answer that one.

"Sasori-dana! The Hell? Answer me!"Sasori shook his head and stayed silent. He went back to his seat to clean his puppets. Deidara started to frown.

"You have to admit…She's really cute Sasori-dana. It's kind of sad that they don't want her here, hn." Deidara said quietly. Sasori ran his hand through his tomato colored hair and shut his eyes. He leaned back slightly.

"I really don't care." Deidara smirked at this.

"Then why'd you just save her?" Deidara asked, testing Sasori's patients. Sasori's eyes shot open and he desperately searched his mind for an answer.

'_Why the hell did I just save her?'_

Sasori sighed and Deidara was smirking.

"I just don't want to get my heart torn out by Leader-sama." Sasori said coolly. Deidara rolled his eyes.

_**~Day Two~**_

Kisame sat near a pond, looking at the pink haired baby as she slept. He scowled at her.

"Oi, Zetsu! Why do we have to watch the little 'Bundle of Joy' here?" Kisame said as he poked her side harshly. She awoke and started to giggle. Zetsu was arranging some plants.

"What the hell is with this thing?" Kisame said running a head through his blue hair. He soon felt something hit him in the head. He looked over to his side to find Sakura's pacifier lying on the grass. Sakura looked up at him with her emerald orbs and started to smile. The light side of Zetsu started to smile along with Sakura.

"Serves you right for bitching like a…bitch." The dark side of Zetsu said.

"Woah…Great One Zetsu, come up with that shit all by yourself?" Kisame asked sarcastically. Zetsu glared at him.

"Fuck you." Dark Zetsu said.

"Now, Now…No profanity around little Sakura." Light Zetsu said, trying to be the voice of reason.

Kisame looked at the little girl who was now sleeping again.

"Feh…"

_**~Day 3~**_

"Kakuzu!" A white haired man with his hands tied behind his back yelled over the wails of Sakura.

"Stop bitching, Hidan." Kakuzu said coolly from under his black mask, still counting his money.

"Then get this thing over here to stop crying! And untie my hands you whore!" Kakuzu sighed.

"If you want her to shut up, do something to make her stop." Kakuzu said apathetically, while going over to cut the ropes around Hidan's wrists. Hidan sighed and leaned over the crib little Sakura was in.

"Erm…Hey there, uh…'_Princess'_." Hidan said awkwardly as he tried to put on his best smile. He caught Sakura's attention and her loud wailing turned into little sniffles and whines.

"Uh…" Hidan was somewhat stuck. He didn't know what to say from there. He felt something tug at the pendent that was hanging around his neck.

"Oh…Uh, You like my rosary?" Sakura giggled a bit.

"I don't usually do this but," Hidan brought the chain of the rosary over his head and let little Sakura play with it. She stuck it in her mouth then to spit it out and frown. Hidan chuckled.

"Don't like the taste of metal, huh?" Hidan asked Sakura. She looked up at him and her emerald eyes sparkled. He smiled softly at her. Sakura yawned and started to fall asleep, still clutching Hidan's pendant tightly.

"Fine brat, you can keep it…for now." Hidan whispered to the now sleeping Sakura. He looked around to see that Kakuzu had left along with his money. He sighed and tried to walk, but the crib followed. He looked to see his ankle tied with chains to the crib.

'_How the fuck could I miss that?'_

"What the-KAKUZU!" The wails of Sakura started up again. Hidan dropped his head.

"I give up."

_**End Of Chapie 1! WootWoot! :D Did I Do Good? Do I Get A Treat? OHH BOYYYY! I Hope It's A Chocolate Ball!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**_

"You can get another one Hidan." Pein said stoically, his ringed eyes glaring at Hidan.

"Tch, I don't fuckin' think so! Do you know what I had to go through to get that rosary! Now it might be defiled by that fucking child!" Hidan yelled, running his pale hands through his moonlit hair.

"Hidan…May I remind you that she is _my_ child…and that I could murder you in the _most disturbing_ way possible for defying me, even if you are 'immortal'." Hidan frowned.

"Keh…Whatever, Whore." Hidan stated walking out of the room.

"What a fuckin' sadist…" Hidan mumbled coolly while walking down the long eerie hallway.

"I'm getting it back…" Hidan said to himself before he jumped out of his window, landing swiftly on his feet.

"Damn…I never get used to that shit."He shook his left foot to get some feeling back into it. He groaned.

He started to run toward the nearest village, Konoha. He whizzed pass the trees and falling leaves. He tried to sense the little chakra Sakura had and followed it. He caught a heavy vibe as he was running, he knew it was Sakura.

"…Strong chakra for a fuckin' brat." He whispered to himself as he kept running through the forest. Once he got to the large village he jumped roof to roof, surprisingly, undetected. He felt Sakura's chakra signature and smirked.

'_She should be right down…' _He was interrupted from his thoughts seeing a middle classed woman eyeing Sakura. A woman with short brown hair picked her up and held her as if she were her own.

"Ne? Raikou-kun…" The woman softly called her husband's name. The slightly opened door of the medium sized house widened a bit more and revealed a man around his late 20's with rust colored hair.

"Bara-chan? What are you-" Hidan watched the scene intently and prayed to Jashin that he didn't get caught. Bara looked at the pendent around Sakura's neck.

"Jashinist?" Bara looked to Raikou and her eyes lit up.

"Raikou-kun, can we keep her?" Bara looked up to Raikou with her luminous green eyes. Raikou sighed.

"Bring her in…it's cold out here. We'll take her to the police corps tomorrow and ask if anyone lost her." Raikou said quietly, turning and walking into the house. Bara looked around to see any traces of who left the baby. Not finding any she went back into the house. Hidan let go of his long held breath and his prayers to Jashin that he didn't get caught. Hidan sighed.

"Fine brat…you can have it, but next time I see you," Hidan started off onto the roofs and out of the village as fast as he could. "You better have become a Jashin worshipper."

'_I call the brat.'_ Hidan thought to himself.

_**6 Years Later**_

A young girl sat on the dusty ground crying, her short pink hair covering her eyes.

"Aww, look at the little baby Sakura crying." A girl with dark purple hair teased, while kicking dirt in Sakura's face. Two other girls were on either side of her laughing.

"S-Stop it!" She whimpered, rubbing her now stinging eyes. Little did they all know the pink haired princess's red haired savior was lounging in a nearby tree.

'_She's really Leader-sama's daughter?' _ The red head asked himself. He shook his head and readied his hands. Soon little blue chakra strings were coming from the tips of his fingers. Two puppets from behind his back moved with all his finger movements. He motioned his fingers in a swift fashion and soon the puppets were down by both of Sakura's sides. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wha-?" She was interrupted when one the girls screamed. The purpled haired girl in the middle pointed a shaky pale finger at one of the puppets. The features on the puppet were pretty frightening. Dried blood was around the sides of the mouth and the puppets sides. Knifed hands were glistening in the sun and were pointing at them. The puppet had long, shaggy brown hair and its eyes were wide.

"Wh-What is that thing!" The girl in the middle looked like she was about to die of fear. Sakura looked over to her side.

"A-Ami," Ami looked at Sakura. "It's a puppet." Sakura said while cocking her head to her side. Ami screamed and ran, along with the other two girls. The puppet turned toward Sakura and she backed up a little, only to be bumped in the back by another puppet. She let out a little 'eep' sound and looked in the back of her. On its forehead it had a scorpion.

"Uh…I'm gonna-" Sakura got up and dusted herself off. "Go now." She said, smiling awkwardly. Suddenly, the red headed man jumped from the tree and landed in the back of Sakura. She let out another little 'eep' sound and whipped her little form around. She kicked the man in his knee.

"Gah!" Sasori faltered back a bit.

'_Guess she is Leader-sama's daughter.' _He looked at her face. She was red with fury but her eyes showed fear.

"W-who are you?" Sakura's shaky voice asked. The man's eyes widened.

'_Should I tell her my name?'_ He thought, panicking. A voice rung throughout his head.

'_Oh and Sasori…Tell her your name and I shall remove your heart and crush it in my hand.' _The Leaders voice from their earlier conversation.

"Uh…Well-" Sasori started but was soon interrupted by Sakura.

"What is it?" Sasori could tell that Sakura was getting impatient.

"Its Sasori…" Sasori mentally slapped himself. He bent down to Sakura's level. "Mind not telling anybody about this little meeting here?" Sakura nodded as Sasori patted her head and smiled.

"Here," Sasori reached in the back of him and picked up one of the puppets from behind him, the one that said _Scorpion_. Sakura held the puppet in her arms looking up to Sasori.

"Y-Your letting me keep this?" Sasori smirked.

"Practice with it," Sakura looked at him. Sasori sighed. "When you kicked me, it-" He hesitated. "…Hurt…I want you to get stronger." Sakura still stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that!" Sasori said, getting nervous. Sakura set the puppet down and dropped to her knees.

"I can't do it…" Sakura whispered. She pushed the puppet back over to Sasori. Sasori looked shocked.

"I don't even know how to target a kunai knife right. I can't do it, I've read about how puppet masters control these things. I can't do it." Sakura lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her face. Sasori sighed and plopped down on his butt, looking up into the sky. He soon came up with an idea.

"Hey," Sakura looked up. "What if I trained you a bit? Then you wouldn't find it so hard…" Sasori trailed off while scratching the back of his head. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasori.

"Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed quietly. Sasori was taken aback by the hug but soon returned it. He felt something between them…something hard, and metal. He released Sakura from the hug and looked at the pendant hanging loosely around Sakura's neck. It was a silver upside down triangle in a circle.

'_She's a Jashinist?'_ He looked at her glowing peach colored face and glimmering emerald eyes. _'She looks way too innocent.'_

"Sakura!"

Sasori took this as a warning that someone was looking for Sakura. He looked around and thought for a minute.

"Meet me here in two days, this exact spot." Sasori pushed the puppet over to her. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"O-Ok…" Sasori nodded and disappeared into the trees. Sakura watched as he left.

"Sakura! Where were you?" A young girl with short blonde hair jogged over to Sakura. Sakura looked up at the girl and smiled a little.

"I was here the whole time Ino-chan, and something strange happened, this-" Sakura paused.

'_Mind not telling anybody about this little meeting here?' _She remembered Sasori's words.

"Well?" Ino put her hands on her small hips. Sakura shook her head.

"I saw this really cool flower," Sakura frantically searched her mind for something else to say. "So I decided to come over here and get it, but it disappeared." Sakura lied.

"Oh, Ok…It was probably a tulip or something," Ino turned and started to walk away. Sakura stood up and looked at the puppet by her feet. She sighed and picked it up. It was pretty heavy but she could manage for the time being.

"Ne? Sakura what's that?" Sakura showed her the puppet and Ino yelped in fear.

"Kill it with fire!" Ino screamed, running away.

"Ino-chan! Wait!" Sakura tried to catch up with Ino, but her fear caused her to run even faster.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, but it was hopeless. Ino was long gone.

Sakura sighed, and looked up into the sky.

"Sasori…Thank you." She said while walking off.

_**Later…Akatsuki Base.**_

"Leader-sama thinks you've been punished enough," A blonde man came into the dark, dank room. As he came closer into view the door widened to reveal Sasori, his cloak ripped off of his body. All that remained of his clothes were his pants and sandals. He tried to raise his head just to lower it back down; it was too much pain going through his body. He clenched his teeth as he forced his head up.

"What did you do anyway, Hm?" The blonde man came over and started to undo his bonds that constricted his wrists and ankles. Scars were all over his chest and sweat rolled down his forehead, down his neck and onto his chest. He licked his somewhat chapped lips.

"Nothing." Sasori let out a grunt in pain as he tried to stretch his arm.

'_Damn it…How did I get caught?'_ Sasori growled.

_**Somewhere Else in The Akatsuki Base.**_

"I hate being a snitch," A moonlit haired man spoke. " But I called her." The man said, walking down the hall. His purple-pink eyes glinted with mischief.

_**Sorry for being a Bitch and taking so long But You know…School, Work, Family, Heaven, Defeating the Devil…Eh, ~Shrugs~ Crazy Stuff These Days. Well I Hope You Enjoyed It…Remember, REVIEWS Make me Update! (In case you didn't know the dude at the end was HIDAN!) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- Seriously? Screw Off…Dx**_

_**2 Days Later**_

Sakura leans upon the tall tree Sasori said to meet him at.

"Where is he?" Sakura asks herself, looking around for any signs of the red headed stranger. She sighs and clenches the puppet he had gave her two days prior.

_Damn it!_

Sakura throws the puppet next to her and pulls her knees up to her small chest. She feels a metal object press against her legs. She sighs and grabs the object, tracing the metal pendant.

"Jashin-sama. . ." She presses the pendant to her mouth, kissing it softly with her thin pink lips. Tears come to her eyes. _Did he lie?_

Sakura shakes her head, refusing to believe so.

"Sasori-san seems too nice to lie." She says to herself.

_**x-x-x-x**_

Sasori stares through the bushes at his leaders pink haired daughter. He begins to ponder on whether or not he should still socialize with her. He sighs heavily.

All of a sudden, the pink haired girl stood. Sasori looked confused.

"If you're going to hide, you need to be way more stealthy then that." She turned around to face the bush where Sasori resided. Sasori smirked and stood to reveal himself.

"You're very observant," Sasori stepped out from the bush. "-for an academy student."

Sakura smiles broadly.

"So," Sakura grabbed the puppet from the ground and wiped some of the stray dirt from its form. "Are we going to start this or what?"

Sasori smirks lightly at her eagerness. He plops down on the ground and sits Indian style. He makes a few different hand signs and a puppet appears from a standard sized cloud of smoke.

He looks at Sakura with his brown eyes. Sakura eyed him curiously.

"Well?" Sakura asked. Sasori crossed his arms and stared at the young pink haired girl. Sakura soon got what he was saying. She sat down in the same fashion that he did. Sasori closed his eyes and did the normal hand sign to focus his chakra.

"The object of this is to focus most of your chakra to the tips of your fingers." Sasori says calmly with his eyes still closed. He put his hands out in front of him. Sakura watched intently. Then after about 2 seconds strings of chakra flew out of his finger tips and immediately connected to his puppet.

"See? Now, try to mimic me." Sasori said, watching her get her hands into position. She closes her emerald eyes. After a few seconds her eyes begin to twitch. Sasori begins to worry.

"Sakura, if it's too hard you can-"Sasori begins.

"No ! I think I've got it." Sakura interrupts him. Sakura put her hands out in front of herself just as Sasori had done. Sasori notices immediately that there is something wrong with the chakra.

'_They don't connect to her puppet . . . and they're green.' _Sasori thought. The chakra strings were just freely waving around in the air. Sakura opens her eyes, but as soon as she does, he chakra strings become unbelievably jagged and flies toward Sasori. He disappears and then reappears behind her small form. Grabbing her by her wrists, Sasori wonders what went wrong.

"Kai." Sasori dispels the chakra, with some difficulty. It felt like the chakra had a mind of its own. The sharp chakra strings burst into little green sparkles and disappeared.

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked. She looked up at Sasori. He looked back down at her innocent eyes.

"Truthfully, I'm not completely sure." Sasori confessed. Sakura looked down.

"Gomenasai, Sasori-sama." She says. Sasori is caught by surprise at the "sama" suffix added to his name. He shook it off.

"It's fine. This is your first time." He says. Sakura smiled hopefully.

"I want to try again." She says. Sasori smirks.

"Well then, if that's what you prefer."

Sakura and Sasori get back into position.

_**x-x-x-x**_

After hours of training it was sunset. Sakura was covered in scratches and it looked as if she had mastered the chakra strings. Well she has, kind of. One hand with chakra strings was connected to the puppet and with the other hand, the chakra strings were connected to absolutely nothing. They were sharp as daggers and floating freely in the air. She let out a yell and with a flick of her wrist, her chakra strings went flying at Sasori. She missed by 5 inches. Sasori came running toward her.

"Damn it!" She used the motioned the puppet with her other hand and it jumped in front of her. Sasori disappeared and popped back up behind her with a kunai pressing against the soft flesh of her neck.

"A young girl like you shouldn't use such language." Sasori said quietly. He removed the kunai knife from her neck and sighed. "It's getting dark. I need to be somewhere."

His puppet disappeared and his chakra strings dispels. Sakura stares blankly at him while her chakra strings disappear too. Her puppet drops to the ground with a thud. Sasori turns around to walk away but looks at Sakura one last time.

"Be careful with that." He says. Sakura bends down to pick up the puppet. He begins to walk away.

"When are you going to come back?" Sakura's voice came. Sasori stops walking.

"You'll know when I do." He says.

"How?"

Sasori ignores her question and continues to walk away.

"Sasori-sama?"

He disappears.

"Sasori-sama. . ." Sakura looks down at her puppet. _He'll be back . . . right?_

* * *

_**Guys, I AM SO SORRY ! I LOVE YOU ALL ! AND THIS TIME I'LL WORK TWICE AS HARD ON MY STORIES.**_

_**I know I've been gone for a while and this is a short chapter, but please don't loose hope. :3**_

_**Gomen,**_

_**Danii-chan. **_


End file.
